1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media and, more specifically, to a digital content distribution system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital content distribution systems conventionally include a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content player may be configured to play digital content files, such as digitally encoded songs, movies, or television programs, to name a few. A given digital content file may be downloaded from the content server to the content player via the communications network. The content player may download and store at least a portion of the digital content file to facilitate uninterrupted playback of the title. Content may be played back via an audio system, a video system, or a combination thereof. The content server comprises a computer system configured to store a specific set of titles and facilitate download of the digital content files to one or more content players.
In practical scenarios, one or more content servers may be configured together within a communications network to form a content distribution network. Each content distribution network may include one or more content servers and one or more network communication systems configured to interconnect the content servers and content players. Each content distribution network may host a plurality of digital content files. A content directory server comprises a computer system configured to provide a listing of title names of digital content files, and to associate a content distribution network with each title via a reference mechanism, such as a universal resource locator (URL). When a content player needs to play a specific title, the content player first posts a request to the content directory server for a reference to a content distribution network configured to host the title. The content player then downloads and plays the title from the content distribution network specified in the reference provided by content directory server.
The content player may be located in one region of the communications network, whereas the content distribution network may be disposed in a different region of the communications network. Networking systems such as routers and switches are conventionally configured to interconnect the content player with the content distribution network. In certain high traffic scenarios, congestion within the communications network may constrain bandwidth between certain end points, such as between the content player and the content distribution network. Furthermore, networking systems between the content player and the content distribution network may fail without notice, creating reliability problems. Compounding reliability problems, content servers and networking systems within the content distribution network may also fail or become overloaded without notice. As a result, the content player may be unable to reliably download and play digital content files requested by a user.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is an approach for downloading digital content files to a content player that is more robust and reliable than prior art approaches.